


Skirt Squad Shorts

by Patcho418



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, and really just have nowhere else to post it, set in the universe that i've been working on for a very long time, this is like totally a completely original thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: The world has entered an era of carnage. The light of the sky is no more, and demons run rampant as the last nations standing attempt to push them back. In the midst of this madness, 9 incredible individuals fight back against demonic tyranny and seek to reclaim the Earth for humanity.





	1. Yuri Tatyanova

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in what I call my Horizon universe, and I've made these for my friends who all make up Skirt Squad aka Tracker Team Inquisition. One day, I'll release the actual like official first part of the Horizon universe-a comic called Alpha 7! I'm working on it right now but honestly really had nowhere else to put this up, so here it is. I really hope to be able to write a lot more and this is step one in publishing the story universe I'm honestly so stoked to show everyone! So yeah, not fanfiction (though inspired by Mad Max, Attack on Titan, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and RWBY), but hopefully still worth a read!

With the APC now fully on its side and her back braced against her chair, Yuri clambered to exit the vehicle. Of course there wasn't a whole lot of wiggle room given the current state of the thing, but she'd managed to wiggle out of tighter situations before, and with less time to spare as well. 

The soldier pulled herself through the open window, careful to not let herself get cut by any of the shattered glass, and quickly hopped to the charred earth beneath her. Taking a quick glance at her surroundings, she noticed the sizzling remnants of some sort of glowing symbol. 

Yuri frowned; she didn't know a whole lot about magic, but she was certainly aware that only some of the big red demons could cast magic traps like this one. If there were any close by, they'd be a much more pressing issue than a normal raiding party.

She strafed around the vehicle to the front section and reached for the large repeating cannon on its hood. With several quick yanks, she managed to remove it from its station-it was certainly a lot lighter than she'd anticipated-and marched forwards in front of the overturned APC.

Demons may have been vicious, but many of them weren't exactly smart, and she knew their patterns already. After disabling a vehicle, they'd charge in from the way the vehicle was heading, and she knew that in a few moments she'd see hulking red beasts rising over the horizon.

"Exactly as planned, you obedient little fuckers," she snarled, raising the cannon level with the road in anticipation for her assailants.

_**Clang!** _

The sound sparked in her a primal fury and she gripped the trigger on the cannon with severity. In front of her, dead trees came crashing down, causing tremors as they hit the dirt. Sparks flew left and right from the cannon’s extreme firepower, idly threatening to set the dead wood ablaze. Yet despite this vicious display of force, Yuri hadn’t seen any of the Hark Devils—perhaps her gun had completely obliterated them before she’d even gotten a good look at them? No, that couldn’t be it.

Allowing the weapon to cool down for a moment, she turned around to the vehicle, where the bloodsplashed seats held wounded soldiers down. Several were unconscious, while a small amount seemed to me bumbling weakly as the blood drained from their bodies. 

One, however, had also made it out and had set a comms device on the overturned APC. His forehead caked with red gore and a noticeably large gash in his side, he smiled at Yuri as he punched in some numbers on the dials of the device.

“Don’t worry, Yuri,” he chuckled. “Just keep your head forward and backup will be here soon.”

Yuri shook her head. “You’re bleeding, Artyom!” Part of her wanted to drop her gun and patch up his wound, but the burning warrior inside her wanted to continue mowing trees down in the off chance she managed to catch the demons by surprise.

Once more, Artyom shook his head. “I’ll bleed nonetheless. If you keep lookout, we will likely not be mauled by demons and help will be here sooner. Understand that, please.”

As he always was, Artyom was right. He was right, and he was so snide about it; it was one of the things about him she had grown very fond of in her time in the resistance. Always right, always snide, and always willing to do anything to allow his comrades another day to fight. It pissed the higher ups off, but it enchanted Yuri. Only a leader this noble was one worth following in the hellhole that their world had become.

Nodding to her friend, she turned around and raised her cannon again, firing off a few warning shots in case any demons tried to take them at the moment. She heard dialing from behind her, accompanied by heavy breathing, but she paid them no mind. Artyom knew what he was doing, and she knew that what she was doing was just as important. 

One life for several others.

One life for another chance to save the world.

One life for her chance at avenging everyone she had already lost.

Artyom had to be right; she would make sure of it.


	2. Becky McGann

_Whap!_

A killer right hook into Chris’ mug sent the man stumbling backwards, clutching his nose to stop the bleeding.

Becky sneered at his pain, an action that quickly reminded her of the big, throbbing black eye she’d received from a nasty jab—a quick shot of pain was enough to do the trick.

Bringing herself to her shaky feet, the young Scot brought her hands together, laced her fingers in between each other, and stretched them outwards with a sharp crack.

“You’re nasty, aren’t you?” she spat at the red beast towering over her. It had taken her and Chris by surprise while they were arguing once more about the refugee situation brought about at the dinner table. Though she had immense respect for him as her uncle, he could be quite stubborn sometimes and didn’t much give others the chance to speak their minds.

Of course, he’d finally gotten his comeuppance when this beast interrupted him, screaming and wailing enough to shut him up for once. It was also poorly timed as she’d forgotten her knuckle dusters in her bag at the other end of the crumbling dining hall. At this point she had to rely on her fists, and while she wasn’t exactly unable to hold her own in a fist fight, it certainly made the task of defeating this creature a bit of a challenge.

From the limited knowledge she had of demons, she knew Hark Devils enjoyed a challenge, and while Chris had certainly appeared like a bigger morsel than the short young lady, he’d quickly been shown up by his inability to actually fight proper. Bar fights, yes. Potentially life or death encounters with crazed interdimensional beings, less so.

Setting herself up for a tackling stance, the Hark Devil finally took notice of her and sneered, mimicking her combat stance as an attempt to size her up. The moment was tense as she felt the sweat dripping down her neck. The air in the room felt still and stuffed. The static noise had dissipated until there was no sound at all.

The time to strike was now.

Becky lunged forwards, arms outstretched but back arched to avoid the strong arms of the demon. The creature fell for her deception and slouched itself too, ready to catch her in a tackle that would surely spell her defeat. What the monster didn’t anticipate, however, was for the girl to double over completely and use her momentum to power a soaring hand spring, sending her overtop the creature and landing her inches from its back.

Stunned, the demon looked about to try and locate its prey, and Becky knew this was her one chance to catch it by surprise. Summoning her elemental powers of lightning, she enveloped her fists in sparking energy and quickly jabbed at the backs of the creature’s knees. 

The demon toppled over screaming, quick bolts of lightning weakening its joints as its face met solid concrete. It withered and squirmed to get away from the wild girl, but its legs were clearly still too unstable to support its massive upper body.

Becky placed her booted foot on the creature’s back, summoning more electric energy in case it decided to retaliate. With a smile, she said: “What have I told you about interrupting our political discussions, you daft muppet?”

The creature grumbled and groaned beneath her before finally answering in a defeated tone. “Not when I’m feeling moody.”

Becky smiled. “Now there’s a good lad. I’ll get those burns patched up, but don’t move while I’m gone.” 

She removed her foot from the demon and marched to the opposite end of the hall, halting once more to look the creature in the eyes and add: “And don’t attack Uncle Chris while I’m gone, either, or I’ll send Ripley after you.”


	3. Rachelle Milhaud

Two days.

It had only been two days since her appointment at Manoir Cerne.

Two days since she had been accepted as an aide to the current overseer of the Refugee Place and Protection Directive, Daryl LaScene, and two days since she’d started helping people within the halls of the bustling manor.

And on this day, she was officially pronounced dead.

Of course, official never meant real in bureaucratic terms, which was something that always really annoyed her. The bureaucracy, that is. Being thought dead was irritating, too, especially when it was an assassination attempt that clearly failed. 

She’d been chased into the basement of a local energy storage unit—the main one that was supplying energy for the IDU soldiers guarding the wall—and caught in an explosion set off by her masked assailant. Surprisingly, the explosion and the remaining radiation hadn’t killed her, and it had even healed all of her wounds, but she wasn’t exactly sure if that was the full extent of it. 

And on top of that, there was an orange ball of, well…she wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but it was following her around relentlessly.

She wasn’t exactly sure who had attempted to have her killed, and she wasn’t sure why. Rachelle had always been a staunch defender of human rights and an advocate for peace and healing, using her medical skills to help and mend people. It’s what she’d always dreamed of doing, and to have someone want her dead was almost disorienting.

Not that this orange orb was helping make her feel less sickly.

‘It wouldn’t be so bad had you just died like you were supposed to,’ a voice echoed in her head. Not one that she recognized immediately; were these dark thoughts a remnant of her earlier days?

“Say that all you want,” she snapped aloud, though not expecting any response, “but now that I’m not dead I’ll find a way to get back. Hopefully this radiation will wear off somehow…”

‘It’s radiation, foolish girl. You’re kind of screwed like this.’

Rachelle’s eyes opened wide; had the voice in her head…retorted? And sarcastically at that?

Frowning, the young doctor looked up as if she could see the voice inside her head that way.

‘Down here, fool!’ This time, the voice was very clearly coming from a source, even if only she could hear it. Almost knowing exactly where to look, her eyes fell upon the glowing orb hovering a few inches from the ground. ‘That’s right, look at me.’

Rachelle shuddered. “What the hell are you?”

The orb rolled, a simple action that seemed to taunt the doctor. ‘I was a Talizar. You know, a magical entity. My type was Vidaris Talizar, and my name was Solacie. You had upset a very large amount of people back in Belgium and I was created to…well, tie up loose ends.’

The doctor shook her head, but the orb persisted in remaining within her vision. “Who? Who would want me dead? And what is happening now, with you and with me?”

Solacie shrugged. ‘I’m not exactly sure, but perhaps the radiation from that core explosion stripped me of my physical form and gave you my Vidaris abilities. Just hazarding a guess, though.’

“I see…” Rachelle murmured, trying not to grant Solacie any satisfaction of agreeing with it. 

Turning away, she began to make her way out of the charred room she’d woken up in after the attempt on her life and towards a set of steep stairs. Solacie, however, was not about to let her go any time soon.

‘And now I must be tethered to you! Of course! Where you go I go!’

“Oh, qu’elle joie…” she replied with forced excitement before stopping in her tracks: touching the metal railing of the staircase sent awful tingles through her fingers.

_The radiation…_ she reminded herself, and she was suddenly confronted with the idea that she may not be allowed to leave this basement with so many people upstairs. So many lives that may or may not be put in danger just by being in her presence.

And with that, all of her life’s dreams suddenly became impossible.

Faced with the knowledge that she may never be able to be around others ever again, Rachelle crumpled against the stairwell and sobbed, paying no mind to the intense tingling against her back from the radiation. No more healing others, no more watching hope return to peoples’ lives…now there was only her and Solacie in this withering basement.

Solacie floated above her shoulder, bobbing lightly. ‘Someone will be down soon, and perhaps they will help you?’

Rachelle snapped her head up to the orb. “And why are you comforting me after doing this to me?”

For once, Solacie remained silent. Silent enough for Rachelle to wait in what little peace she had left. Even if she were rescued by the IDU workers at the wall, what were the chances they could heal her condition? What were the chances they could even be around her?

After a long pause of stillness, Solacie spoke up once more. ‘On the bright side, at least I can’t kill you anymore.’

Rachelle groaned; here she was hopeless, ruined, and in tears, and her only company was her attempted murderer.

Could things get any worse?


End file.
